


Little Dragon

by ItsABeautifulTragedy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bonding, Childhood Trauma, Family Fluff, Garon is terrible, Gen, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, The name Kamui is from Hoshido and Corrin is given from Nohr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsABeautifulTragedy/pseuds/ItsABeautifulTragedy
Summary: Fate changes for Xander when Garon brings home a new child to be their sibling.





	Little Dragon

There are many things Xander notices when he steps into the room. The first, however, is not their posture, the dirt caked on their face and the clean trail of tears left through it, the scratches marring their body, or the blood dotting their clothes. No, the first thing Xander sees when sets eyes upon this child is their crimson eyes. While they shook and curled in on themself, their eyes were sharper than any blade his father had ever trained him with. They were an animal backed into a corner, but their eyes proclaimed survival, ebbed upon a deep and burning hatred. He had stopped in his tracks, stunned momentarily. This was what they'd been brought so far to see, but Xander felt confusion dawn when his eyes set on the child's clothes. King Garon noticed, his sickly smile growing all the more twisted. 

With his hands curling into the child's locks, a smile began to curl his lips. "This," He begins, clearly in no rush to explain, "will be your new sibling." The child jerks away from Garon, seemingly finding the situation scarier with each passing moment. 

Camilla stepped in just in time to hear Garon's last statement. The gasp that burst from her quieted all else and Garon gave them permission to leave after explaining just how delicate a child they were. Camilla eagerly began her coddling as soon as their father was out of sight. Her hand settling on their back left the child jerking away with a gasp. This unsettling fear response did nothing to quell her motherly affection. For now, he was the only one taking note of their reactions and he especially noticed the way their shoulders began sagging as soon as Garon was nowhere to be seen. Relaxing did nothing to help the child, only aiding them to become more and more unresponsive to Camilla or himself.

Not even Camilla's brand of love, affection, and motherly nurturing would draw them from whatever distant daydream they kept hiding within. Nights passed with the two taking turns whispering fairy tales by lantern light. Xander enjoyed explaining history and facts he'd been learning with his tutor. The way this child was looking at him felt like they were soaking up every little word said. When it was their turn to respond, however, they were just as unresponsive as the first time they met. 

While Camilla flung herself at every opportunity to try and help the child, Garon had less affection ways of dealing with his latest problem child. When they felt lacking appetite, Garon had them fed. When they spent too long staring into nothing by themself, Garon had them thrust into training for as long as they could handle. Soon after this, their perpetual silence grew tiring, too. Since he still worked at creating an inventive enough method to force them to crack, Camilla had come forward smiling and offering they get a chance to try themselves.

"Hello!" Her greeting was as bright as always, yet the child kept staring blankly. "I've brought our brother, the crown prince xander with me today. I hope you don't mind the intrusion!" The same sulky blinking was her reply. Xander could see the disappointment on her face, but she carried on like a Princess should. "Whats your name?"

They would keep flinging themselves into half of hundreds of conversations, always resulting in the same disappointment. There wasn't even a sign of if they were being understood, no shimmer of light in their eyes or an expression past the lost and distant puppy dog eyes and Xander knew that, despite his father's ongoing patience, they wouldn't have much more time to dwell on the task. 

* * *

The last day Garon was allowing them on the silence was cause enough for dire action. After working through the night, he had an idea how to go about remedying the situation. Camilla was desperately trying and he agreed to humoring her until there was no other option. When that time came, no hesitation was given. "Very well." Frowning, Camilla unwillingly allowed him to take over. "If you can not remember your name, we will fashion you a new one."

 Agreeing on a fitting name was hard for the two. Half of the afternoon was spent arguing through countless names. He was aspiring for something noble and Camilla kept hoping for something cute enough for her dear younger sibling. Remembering what names they sped through was impossible, but he couldn't stop remembering the moment that came after if his life depended on it.

Camilla was only offering hardly suitable names. What she was getting them from, he had no guess. Carlisle was the latest in a long line of nonsense, yet he couldn't even begin objecting when the softest voice broke up between them.

"K..." Unsure if this was attention-grabbing enough, said child had curled a hand in his pant leg, tugging softly. If not for the pause in their conversation, Xander was sure he would keep barreling through Camilla's choices without hearing. Their continued shell-shock only gave more time. "Ka... Kam- " Not using their voice since being brought home left their voice scratchy and uncertain, cutting in and out.

The name wasn't familiar on his tongue. After spending a night surrounded in books, he had many noble warriors' names at his disposal, yet nothing came to mind. Attempting to place it only roused suspicions. 

With growing comfort, the child opens their mouth once more but before they could speak, he finishes the discussion with finalty. "Corrin." When he sets his gaze on their new sibling, they have that wild look in their eyes. Corrin looks as scared as the first day and Xander feels the need to amend this immediately. When he kneels, Corrin's hand clutches at Camilla's pants and they begin a slow step backwards, ready to flee given any moment. 

"Hello, Corrin."  This pauses their current hiding attempt. For once he can see the shallow interest in their crimson eyes. He extends his hand slowly, waiting to see if Corrin would return to their shell. To his surprise, they met his gentle gaze with a steadfast hold on his hand. He was sure he heard Camilla gasping, but his position was something so fragile he feared moving would shatter their progress. When the first hint of a smile begins to bloom across their face, Xander wonders just which one of them is spellbound. 

When the night is through and Corrin is entrusted back in Camilla's care, his heart strings play at the almost sad look in Corrin's eyes and he can feel those puppy dog eyes on him until he turns a corner.

* * *

The more time Xander spends with Corrin, the more he finds himself attached to them. If not for his duty as the first born, he finds that he would spend every moment with Corrin. They were not blood related, as he and Camilla were, but perhaps that had just made them stronger siblings. Camilla was the one to fuss over each waking moment, but it was his room that became Corrin's second bedroom. 

Nightmares continued plaguing Corrin since their arrival. At first it was nights they laid whimpering in their bed, then nights they spent wandering the halls, then nights where Camilla would lure them to sleep in bits and pieces. Hardly a full night was spent sleeping for either parties involved and this revelation was only brought to his attention when Camilla was absent. 

Politics and history were subjects he'd long spent befriending. There wasn't a night he denied brushing up his skills, which was exactly why the soft knocking at his door caught his attention. After calling out, it creaked as the visitor made their entrance but he was more than surprised to find Corrin at his door. 

Shutting the book a little harder than intended, he stood from his desk. Corrin immediately stopped in their tracks, large eyes settling on Xander with the same silent wondering. "Corrin." He greets, albeit awkwardly. "I wasn't expecting you. Are you alright?"

At first, their eyes settle anywhere Xander is not, and he half expects them to flee. The manners instilled in Corrin seem to hold true and he stays, uncertainly shifting from foot to foot. "I can't sleep." They're speech had come a long way, but only with Camilla or by saying just a few words to get their point across. Now he's the one staring listlessly, wondering if this was the first full sentence Corrin had ever spoken. His ability to be silenced so easily is stifling and he kicks himself for looking like a fool to his younger sibling.

"Would you like to stay here until Camilla returns?" He replies. The soft nod he recieves is enough of an answer and Xander sets aside his history book in favor for another much more worn book. To his memory, it was the only fairy tale his mother would read to him. It was a classic and cured him of many sleepless nights. He had no doubts it would do the same for Corrin. They settled into his bed and he read. He read until Corrin's eyes drooped and their head tilted against Xander's arm. He read until their breath evened and sleep began to tempt him. When he set the book aside, his eyes settle on Corrin and he feels as if he's lifted the world off the tiny child's shoulders.

And for now its enough. 

"Goodnight, little Dragon." 


End file.
